


Getting Closer

by SheRambles (pixier)



Series: Collisions [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dr. Danvers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixier/pseuds/SheRambles
Summary: When she let herself into Lena’s apartment and saw her girlfriend reclined on a couch reading an actual book instead of a tablet or laptop screen Alex smiled. “You look comfortable. You sure you don’t want to spend the evening with your book?” she asked when Lena didn’t seem to notice her arrival.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Collisions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129766
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Getting Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Still no beta. I'm not sure if I got Alex right in this one, let me know what you think.

When she let herself into Lena’s apartment and saw her girlfriend reclined on a couch reading an actual book instead of a tablet or laptop screen Alex smiled. “You look comfortable. You sure you don’t want to spend the evening with your book?” she asked when Lena didn’t seem to notice her arrival.

“Alex,” came the warm welcome. “As much as I am enjoying this I am happier to see you. I was starting to consider eating without you,” Lena teased.

“Then it’s a good thing I come bearing Thai from the place you like by the hospital,” Alex grinned, walking over to give Lena a kiss before heading for the table.

Lena marked her progress with a bookmark. Then she set the book aside as she rose from the couch and followed Alex.

“You’ve been living here for how long now? How many months? Living in temporary housing? I know you’re busy, I understand that all too well, but have you looked for your own place?” the redhead asked, clearly teasing.

Chuckling, Lena replied, “I, or more accurately my assistant, actually has. I’m just being picky about security. With my family and their enemies I can’t be too careful,” Lena admitted. “Now, what did you bring me for dinner?”

“Your favorite, of course,” Alex grinned, setting a box in front of her. “Any particular reason I’m only hearing about your search now?” she added, trying to hide her hurt at being left out.

Lena couldn’t help but find the redhead’s response endearing, “I was going to talk to you about it over dinner.”

“Right, of course,” the redhead nodded, trying to brush aside her momentary hurt as she sat down in front of her dinner. Going for a change in conversation Alex asked, “Have you ever been to a cook-out? Grilled burgers and bratwurst? And beer?”

“I know what a cook-out is,” Lena scoffed, still teasing, “but no, I haven’t. Lillian would never have approved. Why do you ask?”

“Well,” the redhead began, obviously nervous, “one of the guys I served with is hosting one up in San Luis Obispo next weekend. It’s kind of short notice and you probably already have something going on, but is there any chance you would want to go?”

Seeing the hope on her face Lena couldn’t say anything other than, “Absolutely. I can move things around if I need to. I’d love to go.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. You’ll have to help me with what to wear though. My knowledge of cook-outs comes solely from movies,” Lena admitted, grinning at the look of happy surprise on her girlfriend’s face.

“Have I told you you’re an awesome girlfriend?” the redhead asked with a look of adoration when they made eye contact. “Because you’re an awesome girlfriend.”

“Once or twice,” Lena replied as she returned the soft expression.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to finding myself a beta, if you think you might qualify hit me up on tumblr (erust.tumblr.com) and let me know why. I may change my mind on this, I keep wavering.


End file.
